lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
The Great Edenian Empire
' The Great Edenian Empire', The Old Edenian Empire, or simply The First Edenian Empire '''is the first known Empire of the Edenian race and is hailed as the largest empire in history; spanning over twenty-three galaxies. The Empire's first and founding emperor was a powerful Cipher named Eclipse. History The Great Edenian Empire started out originally started as a large kingdom on the beautiful homeworld of Edenia. The Kingdom of Edenia was a long standing kingdom that had lasted for almost a million years under the rule of it's many kings and queens. The last king of the empire was a man named '''Tatsumi Cipher. Tatsumi was a very powerful man, and was very happy with his kingdom as it was large and successful. Tatsumi had started out naive and ignorant, but over the years learned the real horrors of the Universe and became much more serious. He was originally made king at age 12 and ruled for 26 years. When he was 21 years old, he got his wife pregnant and she bore a child. They named the child Hideki Cipher, and he became the rightful heir to the throne. 17 years later, when the king was 38, he had expanded the kingdom to many more planets. Hideki, influenced by the king's right hand man who despised the king, assassinated his father in his sleep one night. That following day, Hideki was crowned the next king of Edenia. The King's before-mentioned right hand man had planned to do this so he could manipulate Hideki's young mind, and he did so for many years. Hideki had knew of this for years but let the man believe he was really manipulating him. Hideki eventually poisoned the man's dinner, and he passed away. Hideki then began his true campaign, by expanding his kingdom. He did so constantly, and eventually it became a very large empire that almost spanned the whole North Galaxy. Hideki also went around challenging many incredibly powerful creatures and beings with his signature weapon and sword, Excalibur. Hideki had gotten Excalibur by making a wish to the gods so that they could craft him the perfect sword; one that could not be called beautiful nor ugly; as the word beautiful would only dirty it. And so they did, and it was named Excalibur. Thirty long years later, Hideki had become an extremely rich and powerful man. During these years he had expanded the empire greatly; as it ruled three galaxies. This feat makes it known to all as the largest known empire to exist in the universe. During this time, he also became known as Eclipse the Great, due to him amassing large amounts of energy and creating a large powerful shield of darkness around the sun that blacked almost everything out. Yet he was able to make it timed so it only came once every 1,270 years. Since he basically ruled the universe; he was exalted by all of those in his empire as a God; and due to his actual levels of power, that wasn't far from true. Eclipse's power actually rivaled that of Gods, and he began to be known as one; his very name striking fear into all those that opposed him. Over the years, Eclipse had grown arrogant; and his ego became so large that he eventually challenged the Gods. One God, the God of Destruction, had accepted the challenge. They went through a long battle that lasted seven days and seven nights; and Eclipse finally won the battle by using the full power of Excalibur. Regarded as heresy by the Gods and Supreme Kais, they could not kill him as he had become immortal; so they sealed him for thousands of years. This nearly immediately got passed to Edenia; and they elected Eclipse's son in his place. The Great Edenian Empire would last for over 1,200 years, and it had many Emperors during that time. Caesar Cipher (ironic, right?) was the last Emperor of the Empire. He is regarded as the 2nd greatest emperor that the Empire ever had behind Eclipse. But eventually, after many wars and conquests, a large rebellion was formed. War. That's what had happened. A civil war had began known as the Great Edenian Civil War, a war that had plagued the entire universe with destruction. The war had one night when Caesar killed the leader of the rebellion, and the leader of the rebellion had killed Caesar. Due to the war leaving colossal losses on the overall population of the Empire; it could no longer be called that, and the remnants of the Empire were slowly destroyed by epidemics of diseases and assaults from other still standing Empires. Category:Pages added by Obito 7900 Category:Empire Category:Role-Play Articles